Conversations
by monkeyspajamas
Summary: Continuing along the lines of the Season 4 deleted scene with Sharon and Rusty, Sharon has a talk with Andy
1. Conversations

**AN** : I don't own Major Crimes or its characters, but in light of a certain deleted scene I thought I needed to continue it a little.

Feeling rather proud of herself for having the talk with Rusty, Sharon sunk into the couch with her cup of tea. She knew he would come around eventually and it was time for him to realize that the world revolved around more than him; time for her to realize that too if she was honest. Stroh was gone, she and Andy were officially dating, and it was time for everything else to fall where it may. She sipped her tea, and let its warmth flow through her mingling with all the possible maybes that lay ahead of her and her Lieutenant.

She heard her phone buzz from the coffee table and knew it was him. Andy Flynn. Her grin crept further up into her eyes. She was acting like a teenager, but truth be told she really just didn't care.

"Hello Lieutenant." Her voice purred through the phone at him.

"Uh, hello Captain." A little thrown off by her insistence on this 'Captain/Lieutenant' thing until they talked to Taylor. Raking his hand through his hair and shaking his head a little as she continued.

"Since we aren't at work, I suppose you could call me Sharon."

He couldn't help but chuckle, she was teasing him and he could her smile through the phone. Two could play at that.

"Well Captain, you see I don't know, it might not be in keeping with the rules, and my boss, well she is a walking rulebook."

"Lieutenant," she clipped, cutting him off "Andy" she softened "I think your boss isn't around right now"

"No?"

"No, just Sharon."

"Hmmm, well just Sharon, just Andy was thinking about you… and missing you." He hoped he wasn't pushing her but after their dinner and that kiss of their first date, and then the case taking all of their time and Taylor not being in town to report to, he needed to see where her head was.

He heard the sound of her soft giggle before she answered him, "I was thinking about you too, talking about you actually."

She gulped her tea. Talking to Rusty and making him uncomfortable was one thing, but was she really going to tell Andy what she was thinking?

"Talking about me?" he could feel himself starting to squirm.

"Ah yeah, to Rusty." Her voice got quieter and she was wholly unsure of exactly what she was going to say next.

Andy relaxed a little. Rusty was a much better option than Andrea or God forbid Gavin to be talked about with.

"So what's the kid have to say? Giving us grief about 'dating'?"

"Uh no, not exactly…"

Andy could hear her voice falter a little and began to squirm again. The kid had been giving them grief about dating for a long time. What could have happened?

"Sharon, what exactly did you and Rusty talk about?"

Sharon turned up her tea glass downing the rest of the contents, thinking briefly how this conversation would be less uncomfortable if she had been drinking something stronger than tea. Pulling her feet up closer to herself, she began. "I think now that things are progressing beyond non-dates, Rusty has realized that he may have some, um, reservations." Her hands played along the hem of her cardigan, fingers flexing trying to calm her breathing.

"Reservations? About what? He's always seemed on board with us, even when we weren't on board with us."

She smiled in spite of her nerves "We? Andy, I think you mean I wasn't on board."

He chuckled at her knowing she was right, "Semantics… so what about the kid?"

"Well I told him that we needed a plan. He's dating now and then there's you and we have the condo and we needed a plan in case of, you know…" she took another deep breath and another firm tug on her cardigan and barely whispered out "overnight guests."

Andy held the phone out looking at it dumfounded. Had she actually said that? He had to have heard her wrong. She must be talking about Rusty and TJ. He spoke cautiously, "Well, I can imagine, that well, Rusty would have been uncomfortable talking to you about TJ…"

"Andy." She tried to cut him off but her voice wouldn't give her the volume necessary.

"I mean, you're his mom, and…"

"Andy." She tried again this time getting his attention and silence fell on the other end of the time. Andy was terrified and beyond exhilarated by the possibility of what she would say next.

She swallowed hard and quietly continued with all of her remaining nerve, "I wasn't talking about Rusty. I was talking about…us."

The last word barely whispered hung like a balloon waiting to be popped in the phone line between them until the silence was broken by the smallest of snickers that grew into an all-out fit of laughter.

"Andrew Flynn! Don't you laugh at me!" mortification starting to set in. They hadn't talked about this before and him laughing at her was not exactly the way she had intended for it to go!

"Sharon!" he chocked how trying to catch his breath between fits of laughter, "Oh honey, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just picturing Rusty's face!"

As she processed his words she thought back to the absurdity of her and Rusty's earlier encounter and she caught Andy's laughter. "It was pretty funny!" She breathed out as the laughter rippled through her culminating in a snort that make them both laugh more.

As they caught their breath and their laughter subsided the implications of her confession again hung in the dead air between them.

"Sharon, does this mean, I mean, are you saying, that you want me to spend the night?" he sounded ridiculous to himself, and couldn't venture to guess how it sounded to her ears.

Hearing the nervousness in this voice, Sharon's confidence was boosted.

"Well, not tonight, I mean we do have to report to Taylor first, which probably leaves tomorrow and the next night out as well…"

"Sharon.," He could hear the teasing in her voice, but if she was offering to speed this relationship up a little he wanted to be perfectly clear about it. "are you saying that sometime, after we comply at work, and probably go on another date, you might possibly be interested in.."

"Yes Andy. I'm saying that maybe sometime soon I may feel inclined to invite you to stay."

Silence hung between them again. Andy was more than a little stunned, he had been waiting for this woman for one reason or another for a long time, and now they were dating, and now possibilities that he had dreamed of were starting to become open to them.

"Andy?"

"Yeah Sharon, I'm here. Just thinking that's one invitation that I will look forward to, when the time comes."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, oh yeah."

Sharon had stood at some point pacing around her couch and now she sunk back down into it hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"You know Rusty did have some reservations."

"Well now that I know the crux of your conversation with him, I can only imagine."

Sharon could feel the warmth of his voice, the implications they now shared, the possibilities that stretch out before them warming her whole body down to her toes.

"Apparently he is concerned about seeing you in your robe and t-shirt at the breakfast table."

As they both laughed she started again, more serious.

"Andy, he's going to come around. He respects you, he's just not used to me having someone in my life and he needs to learn to be happy for me," sighing she continued "until he does come around some we may need to use a little discretion."

"Sharon as long as I get to be with you, I can be the model of discretion."

She closed her eyes seeing the smirk that she knew was plastered on his face.

"Oh Andy, you've definitely got me."

*** Possibly TBC?


	2. Decisions

A/N: not my characters, just trying to fill in some of their blanks. Just continuing on a bit with this story.

Sharon woke suddenly with a sharp pain in her back. It was dark and under the groggy effects of a deep sleep it took a moment to realize she was in her living room and her less the comfortable couch was the culprit of the pain that had gripped her back. As she tried to twist herself out of the pretzel she had somehow managed to find herself asleep in, she realized the reason for her position. Andy Flynn curled up underneath her with his arms and legs tangled with her own. As he eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw the glow of the DVD players screen saver bouncing around on the television, and began to remember that they had been watching a movie. After the last few days of dealing with the FBI's "assistance" and Rusty's bringing Gus to the station it was no wonder they hadn't lasted long before sleep claimed them. As she looked over Andy's face in the pale light, a smile began to play at her lips fluttering to her stomach. One bright spot in these last few days had been Andy, and now talking to Taylor was over with and behind them. She could lay here in his arms without fear of consequence. She could lay here at least until her back made its final protest. As another pain shot through her she slowly and carefully disentangled herself from Andy's limbs and tried to stretch her muscles back into a functional place. Andy grumbled a little turning himself in his sleep. She watched him resettle into sleep, glow from under Rusty's door down the hall caught her eye. After she had made her notification and spent some time with Gus, Rusty had offered to take him to dinner so he wasn't on his own.

Lightly knocking on the door, she cracked it open to see him sitting at his desk, his back to her, headphones firmly in place. She eased the door back shut. She wanted to talk with him, but she hadn't quite formed all the thoughts she needed to say. She was fiercely proud of him, but she had concerns about some of the methods used to identify Marianna and find Gus.

She padded back to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, and her attentions went back to the man curled up on her couch. On one hand it was late and the thought of waking him up seemed to send him home seemed almost cruel; leaving him on the couch to suffer with his back in the morning was even crueler. At that her stomach began to twist. She had talked to Rusty about overnight guests, they had notified Taylor and they were grown people in a relationship that they had been having for longer than she cared to admit. The sensible thing to do was go wake him and take him down the hall to her bed. She stood lost in thought pondering her options, trying to bolster some courage to take some form of action. The sudden groan and movement coming from the couch pulled her from her thoughts.

"Andy, shhh, let's get you up from there." She took his hand helping to pull him up to a seated position and sat down gingerly beside him. He ran his right hand through her hair as he snaked his left around her waist.

"This couch of yours needs to be brought in and read its rights." All the mock seriousness of his voice lost to the yawn he couldn't stifle.

Sharon shoulders shook with a giggle. Why could she not stop grinning and giggling at this man? "I was just contemplating waking you up."

"Contemplating, you weren't going to leave me there alone were you?" he winked, he was teasing her, but the implication of his words weren't lost on her. Her shoulders fell and her eyes started tracing the pattern of her rug. One more deep breath.

"I was contemplating inviting you down the hall actually." Her eyes lifted searching out his reaction as she sucked in and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Sharon," he started reaching up and soothing her bottom lip with his thumb as he used his index finger to lift her head up to meet his gaze fully "are you sure you're ready for me to sleep here?"

"Sleep, hmm," she accepted the softness and gentleness of his eyes and leaned further into his side, his arm wrapping further around her, "yeah that's what I was thinking about"

Pushing past her sass "any decisions."

Her hands were dug into the pockets of the cardigan that she had on. The fingers of both hands flexing in and out of fists. "Only one. If I let you leave and go home tonight, my regrets won't let me get any sleep."

Pulling her further into his chest, Andy nuzzled his face into her hair, grazing the shell of her ear with a light kiss as he whispered "We can't have that." Pulling back to look her in the eye "No regrets?"

Licking her lips as the spread into a smile she pulled out of his embrace and stood. She took both of his hands pulling him to his feet. As she started down the hall to her bedroom with him in tow she stopped at the entrance to her bedroom. Turning into his arms, she stood on her toes and kiss him fully on the mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back and whispered to his ear "no regrets" then promptly tugged him into her darkened bedroom.

TBC


End file.
